


rasa, aroma, raga

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Gen, i love this au, yES THIS IS THE TETANGGAVERSE FAIRYTALE AU MAKING A RETURN
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: tyler tidak mengerti dengan peribahasa satu ini. [ untuk rpf blast dan ffb 3. ]





	rasa, aroma, raga

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh orang yang muncul di sini bukan milik saya melainkan merupakan musisi-musisi independen. Karya ini 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Suatu saat ini bisa saya daur ulang dan muncul kembali dalam sebuah fanfik berbeda yang lebih panjang hehe:)
> 
> Sedikit catatan: Pop merujuk pada Pete, sementara Papa adalah Patrick.

Ada ungkapan yang dulu tidak Tyler pahami. Bunyinya begini: campur rasa campur aroma.

Tyler masih 6 tahun waktu ia menanyakan arti ungkapan tersebut ke kakak-kakaknya. Kala itu, Brendon yang ditanya mendadak berhenti menulis dan menatap Tyler di mata, sembari ia mulai tertawa canggung, garuk-garuk leher sendiri. Tyler yakin leher Brendon tidak sedang gatal.

"Eh... ya, itu artinya... um..."

Tyler berkedip. "Apa?"

"Uh... yah..."

Brendon, entah kenapa jadi canggung sekali ditanyakan itu, langsung lega kala Dallon tidak sengaja melintas melewati mereka. "Hei, Dall!" panggilnya. "Dall! Sini!"

Dallon mengernyit. Langkahnya pelan membawanya menghampiri kedua adik. "Apa?"

"Sini, deh!" Ketika Dallon sudah berdiri di samping Brendon, ia ditarik sampai jatuh terduduk di spasi kosong di sebelah Brendon. "Ini, nih. Tyler bertanya. Aku tidak bisa jawab."

"Hah?" Dallon mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa jawab?"

"Yaa tidak bisa!" Brendon keras kepala. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa!"

Tahu lanjut berbicara dengan Brendon akan sia-sia, Dallon mendesah, sebagai ganti menatap Tyler langsung. "Memangnya kau bertanya apa?"

"Apa arti ungkapan 'campur rasa campur aroma'?"

Dallon mengerjap cepat. "H-hah?"

"Campur rasa campur aroma. Artinya apa?"

"Kautahu itu dari mana?" Seketika Dallon jadi ikut-ikutan canggung, walau ia menyembunyikannya lebih baik dari Brendon.

Tyler menunjukkan buku yang ia baca. "Dari sini."

Buku antologi bersampul lusuh itu lantas diambil terburu oleh Dallon, yang dengan cepat mencerna kata demi kata halaman yang tadi Tyler baca. Brendon menyelip, penasaran mau ikut baca.

Begitu selesai, Dallon tampak sedikit lebih rileks, sekalipun masih canggung—jelas terdengar dari suara tawanya. "Ah, yah," ia melirik Brendon. "Eh, jadi, maksud ungkapan ini adalah... erm..."

"Iya, apa?"

"Uh... ah!" Dallon menjentikkan jari, seolah dapat ide mencengangkan. "Begini. Kautahu kan, kadang, kau bisa lihat Pop dan Papa lebih gembira meski bangun pagi?"

Baik Pop dan Papa kurang suka bangun pagi—banyak pekerjaan sekalipun, keduanya lebih memilih begadang saja sekalian daripada harus tidur tapi hanya sebentar. Pagi itu menyebalkan. Bangun pagi jauh lebih menyebalkan. Makanya melihat Pop dan Papa gembira penuh semangat di pagi hari adalah hal langka—tapi bukan berarti tidak pernah terjadi.

"Eh," jawab Tyler, mengangguk. "Iya."

Dallon melanjutkan ucapan sementara Brendon diam memerhatikan. "Nah! Di pagi seperti itu, Pop jadi lebih mudah tertawa, kan? Lalu Papa juga murah senyum sekali. Kulitnya Papa seolah berpendar, ya? Aura mereka beda dari biasa. Iya, kan?"

Tyler memikirkan ini sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Lalu... erm... eh, kau sadar tidak, baunya Pop dan bau Papa jadi semacam... bercampur?" Dallon berkata serupa mencicit. Saat Brendon menyikutnya, ia balas mendelik.

"... Iya?" Tyler ragu. Ia memang ingat, di pagi seperti itu biasanya baik Pop maupun Papa jadi memiliki bau badan yang samar-samar sama. Tapi apa hubungannya?

"Yah. Itulah artinya!" Dallon menyimpulkan dengan tergesa, senyumnya lebih mirip senyum tegang yang terlalu ketat daripada senyum tulus. Brendon mengangguk terlalu cepat sambil mengembalikan buku tadi pada Tyler.

"Apanya yang artinya?" protes Tyler. "Aku masih belum mengerti!"

Namun kedua kakaknya tidak mau menjawab lebih lanjut. Mereka berdiri, memandang Tyler dengan sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan entah apa itu. Dallon menyahut, "Yah, itu artinya! Kalau kau masih belum mengerti berarti memang belum cukup umur. Nanti juga kau mengerti sendiri," ia terkekeh malu. "Ayo Bren!"

Brendon sedikit tersentak. "Dah, Tyler! Aku dan Dallon mau latihan berpedang dulu, ya. Kamu lanjutkanlah baca bukunya, tapi jangan terlalu dibawa pusing. Nanti juga kau mengerti sendiri."

Mereka buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Tyler. Brendon jalan memepet Dallon, lalu keduanya berbisik-bisik yang terdengar seperti adu argumen. Tyler berandai mau ke mana mereka—bukan latihan pedang, pasti. Latihan mereka sudah dilaksanakan tadi pagi.

Tyler pada akhirnya kembali membaca buku, pura-pura paham meski nyatanya masih tidak mengerti. Nanti juga kautahu sendiri. Ya sudah, Tyler akan menanti.

Ia baru sadar arti ungkapan tersebut di suatu hari yang panas setahun kemudian, setelah ia kelelahan menjalani sesi latihan panahan yang intens, tengah berbaring di rerumputan untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Campur rasa campur aroma.

Tadi pagi Pop dan Papa tidak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain. Pop menempeli Papa seperti tanaman rambat di pepohonan, tangannya menyusup memeluk pinggang Papa, mendekap. Keduanya punya senyum lebar di wajah; Pop tersenyum seolah ia baru memenangkan suatu taruhan dan Papa, meski sedikit mudah terganggu, juga punya senyum lembut yang tidak biasa. Tyler bisa mencium wangi tubuh keduanya yang kuat dan mirip—Pop bilang ia dan Papa belum mandi. Sudah lapar lebih dulu jadi ingin makan saja. Papa berseri seperti rembulan malam. Keduanya memancarkan aura aneh yang seolah sewarna.

Brendon dan Dallon tidak henti meliriknya sewaktu sarapan.

Astaga, seru Tyler kencang, mengagetkan prajurit penjaga yang kebetulan lewat di dekat sana. Astaga, tentu saja itu yang mereka maksud! Bodoh sekali aku baru menyadarinya!

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Pangeran?" salah satu prajurit tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Tyler malu. Ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk baju untuk menghilangkan debu dan kotoran sehabis goleran begitu, sembari menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menatap prajurit tersebut secara singkat. "Aku... er, aku harus kembali ke kamar, maaf."

Campur rasa campur aroma.

Selagi kaki-kakinya berlari cepat melintasi pekarangan istana, pikiran Tyler kembali lagi ke pendidikan dasar yang ia ikuti kemarin sore. Tentang tubuh manusia. Tentang... yah. Pendidikan dasar untuk mengenal tubuh sendiri.

Campur rasa campur aroma.

Ya ampun, batin Tyler malu. Jadi itu artinya selama ini.

Campur rasa campur aroma.

(Menyatu dua raga.)

**Author's Note:**

> iya saya bikin sendiri peribahasanya orz kAN KULTURNYA BEDA GAPAPA YA /heh. astaga saya cinta sekali au ini. tolong teror saya kalo desember nanti saya blom publish versi full au ini hhh
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
